


Light of Tomorrow

by phoenixjustice



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, OCs in one of the drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-Sailor Stars anime. </p><p>The only thing they ever wanted, after all this time, was to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of Tomorrow

A/N: Never saw Jedeite/Ryo before; didn't do it for that reason, but because I honestly started to ship it. I'm planning a large Sailor Moon fic, which shall include side-stories and the pairing was one which popped into my mind for whatever reason, and now I ship it.

: :: : : :: :

 **If I Die Tomorrow - Seiya Kou, Seiya/Usagi -** Even if the whole world was against it, he didn't care, so long as she loved him, wanted him. He didn't think they were doing anything wrong; the destiny everyone thought tied the Moon to the Earth in fact tied the Moon with the Stars. The only thing they ever wanted, after all this time, was to be together.

 **Sailor Star Song - Sailor Aries(OC), Zodiac Senshi(OC) -** They had sacrificed themselves so she could meet the Princess and reveal to her the Secret that would change everything.

 **A Shooting Star Light - Ryo Urawa, Jedeite/Ryo -** He knew the world was in danger, but its foe was only a hazy blur to him at the moment. But he wanted to do whatever he could to help; after learning so much, and having an unexpected love, he refused for the world to fall. The Shintennou would reunite and the Sailor Senshi would once more face an Incarnation of Chaos.

: :: : : :: :

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
